


Favorites

by Appletini



Series: Auntie [4]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 05:50:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11224638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Appletini/pseuds/Appletini
Summary: Who is the favoritest of them all?





	Favorites

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cutsycat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/gifts).



"I can't believe you're dating Gibbs." McGee sighed as he anxiously munched on a Butterfinger. He was blaming Tony's impossible libido for this chocolatey relapse. "I mean, what about rule #12? Do you have any consideration?"

Tony just leaned back in his chair and stared at the ceiling. He'd known McGee would react this way. He'd even filled Tim's desk drawer with candy bars in advance.

"It's not some fling, Tim."

"What happens when you break his heart, huh? He's going to be a bear! And what will Abby think when you're suddenly the new favorite? She's going to freak out and get out her voodoo dolls! And Gibbs'll probably save all the headslaps for me now."

"Wait, what?" Tony turned to McGee. "Gibbs won't spare me any headslaps. He'll treat me like always. Well, except maybe when we're alone in the elevator." Tony wiggled his eyebrows.

"Yeah, right."

"Besides, I've always been the favorite. Abby's like a daughter to him but I'm the one that he wants to see naked."

"I wouldn't let Abby hear that."

"Also besides, you're a favorite too, McGee. Don't even try to pretend you're not." Tony said smugly.

Tim boggled at that. "How can we both be favorites?"

"You're the director's favorite. Everyone knows he has a big gooey geeky crush on you."

"That's not true, and it's hardly the same. I'm not dating him."

"No, you're just dating his aunt." Tony laughed.

Tim grabbed a handful of candy bars from the drawer and stormed out of the bullpen.


End file.
